It's About the Time
by kukuuyu
Summary: Park Chanyeol yang selalu berkata "Aku akan menjagamu, jangan khawatir, aku selalu ada untukmu" atau "Aku mencintaimu, aku benar-benar melakukannya." pada punggung Byun Baekhyun. THIS IS CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL-BoyxBoy/BL/Yaoi/Shounen-ai.


Dan jika aku dapat terlahir kembali,

Kamu adalah orang yang tidak ingin aku kenal.

Jika aku mengetahui bahwa terdapat garis takdir yang mempertemukan kita.

Aku tidak ingin kata 'kita' bermakna lebih bagi kita berdua.

.

.

.

SUHSIME PRESENTS

 **IT'S ABOUT THE TIME**

Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Xi Luhan

Kim Jongin

Others…

Sinopsis:

Park Chanyeol yang selalu berkata "Aku akan menjagamu, jangan khawatir, aku selalu ada untukmu" atau "Aku mencintaimu, aku benar-benar melakukannya." Pada punggung Byun Baekhyun.

.

BoyxBoy/BL/Yaoi/Shounen-ai

.

.

.

Anak-anak rambutnya yang basah menjuntai mengenai dahi sempitnya yang jarang terlihat. Nafasnya tak teratur, pandangannya tak bisa fokus, jantungnya bertalu-talu, pikirannya mengosong seiring dengan teriakan pelatihnya yang mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Yak, Byun Baekhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lintasan masih jauh! Cepat berlari bodoh!" sang pelatih berteriak dari pinggi lapangan. Semua penonton tercenung dengan remaja laki-laki tersebut berhenti di lintasan.

Ia nampak tak mengindahkan perkataan lelaki paruh bayanya. Kulihat, tak hanya pendukung dari sekolah kami yang terkejut, namun seluruh isi stadion memusatkan perhatiannya pada di remaja yang tertera di layar besar. Komentator berdecit tentang asumsi mengapa Baekhyun yang tak menyelesaikan putaran yang merupakan mimpi besarnya.

Kulihat pupilnya membesar sebentar, seolah mendapati sesuatu yang menghantam dirinya, dan lalu semua penonton berdiri. Aku melihat dari pinggir lintasan, bagaimana tubuh mungil itu tersungkur di tanah merah impiannya. Kemudian aku menapak kilas semua memori yang merupakan bagian penting hidupku.

.

.

.

"Persetan!"

"Hey, Bung! Bisakah kau mengetuk pintu? Aku jadi kehilangan fokusku!" kemudian terdengar _'nyanyian merdu'_ yang berasal dari ponsenya. _Holy Fuck_.

"Bukankah ini terlalu pagi untuk masturbasi?!"

"Hey, tidak sopan menyebutkan masturbasi."

"Terserah."

Dasar, maniak bodoh. Dan persetan aku sangat ingin buang air kecil, sementara si idiot sedang melakukan 'ritual pagi' nya. Mungkin kamar Luhan akan aman dari ritual pagi lelaki. Ini baru pukul enam, kelas dimulai dua jam lagi, biasanya asrama masih sepi, namun kenapa banyak orang yang sudah bangun? Apa mereka berramai-ramai mendapat ilham agar bangun pagi? Aku memasuki lorong B-12, kamar Luhan berada.

Aku mendapati lorong ini sangat ramai dan orang-orang bergerumul di depan sebuah kamar. Apa ini _'sebuah siaran langsung'_ ? aku yang juga penasaran menghampiri kerumunan orang tersebut.

"Terimakasih telah memperlakukanku dengan baik, aku juga minta maaf bila selama ini aku bertingkah buruk terhadap kalian. Aku… benar-benar bersyukur karena mempunyai tetangga yang baik dan ramah seperti kalian. Aku akan pergi sekarang, entah sampai kapan,"

Senyum damai itu,

Mata bulan sabit yang bening itu,

Tatapan yang tulus itu,

Ia kemudian satu tangannya sementara tangan yang lainnya memegang koper yang hampir sebesar dirinya.

"Jaga diri kalian baik-baik!"

Semua orang berteriak haru, berkata terimakasih dan maaf dan juga pernyataan cinta, segala ucapan sayang, dan doa untuknya.

Kemudian ia menarik benda yang tak mampu ditariknya sendirian, jadi entah dorongan darimana, aku berlari kearahnya dan menolongnya.

"Jadi, kau mau kemana, Tuan?" ia menoleh setengah terkejut, dengan matanya yang berbinar—bukan karena menatapku, namun memang matanya selalu berbinar.

"A-aku akan pergi." Ia berkata dengan canggung.

"Aku bisa membawanya sendiri, terimakasih." Tangan mungilnya berusaha merebutnya dariku, namun aku lebih cepat.

"Kita hanya beda satu lorong asrama, tapi sepertinya kita belum saling mengenal, dan kita sudah akan berpisah." Aku berujar dengan nada santai yang dibuat-buat, karena demi apapun, jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang dan aku menyalahkan tenggorokanku yang kering, lidahku yang kelu, dan otakku yang menghantarkan perasaan kegirangan.

Ia terlihat diam saja, bukan enggan menjawab. Seperti tak tahu akan menjawab apa.

"Tapi aku tahu kau," aku mengecek ia yang berjalan lambat di sebelahku, pandangannya menatap lurus kedepan, matanya setengah terlihat dari atas karena poninya yang menjuntai hingga alis matanya.

"Siapa yang tidak tahu seorang Byun Baekhyun? Seorang pel—"

"Terimakasih, Sunbaenim telah membawakan koperku. Kau bisa kembali melanjutkan aktivitasmu, aku akan pergi sendiri." Ia memotong dan berkata dengan cepat dan membungkuk. Merebut kopernya dari tanganku, dan tangan kami bersentuhan.

Ia berjalan cepat, di tengah oranye pukul enam. Di antara pepohonan rindang. Dari diriku, kau pergi menjauh. Bukan meninggalkanku yang terluka. Tapi meninggalkanku yang mencintaimu dalam diam.

.

.

.

Omong-omong dia benar-benar tak mengenalku. Aku bahkan seumuran dengannya.

.

.

.

"Hey, apa-apaan kau main masuk saja?!" Luhan meneriaki ku yang terbirit masuk ke toiletnya.

"Kebelet!"

"Kau punya toilet sendiri, Tuan!"

"Suruh Jongin agar tidak bermasturbasi pukul enam pagi!"

" _Fuck off_." Luhan seperti rusa. Terlihat anggun diluar, namun sangat sangar di dalam.

Luhan, aku, dan Jongin bisa dibilang dipersatukan karena nasib. Nasib kami yang tak pernah baik. Khususnya Jongin yang lebih buruk dari kami berdua. Kami dipertemukan saat tahun pertama, saat itu adalah masa orientasi siswa. Luhan, Jongin, dan aku adalah anak-anak yang lupa membawa nametag saat itu. Lebih tepatnya aku dan Luhan yang lupa membawa nametag, Jongin bahkan tak membuatnya. Kami dihukum oleh senior-senior buas yang siap memakan hidup-hidup. Akibat tak membawa nametag, satu angkatan harus menanggungnya, dengan tidak memakan nasi saat makan siang, melainkan lauk pauknya saja. Untuk itu, kami bertiga dimusuhi selama beberapa dekade oleh angkatan kami sendiri^^

Aku keluar dari toilet Luhan dengan kelegaan luar biasa, dan mendapati Luhan yang berkutat di meja belajarnya.

"Apa semalam orang-orang diberi ilham? Kenapa semua orang aneh hari ini. Dan kau, adalah yang teraneh sejauh ini. Mengapa kau belajar?"

"Bodoh. Aku tidak belajar tuan idiot, jangan menyimpulkan hal-hal dengan otakmu yang kosong."

"Lantas apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku sedang membuat perencanaan."

"Untuk?"

"Mendapat beasiswa ke Manchester."

" _Wow, that's cool."_

" _Yeah I know right?"_

Luhan kembali melanjutkan tulisan tentang perencanaannya ke Manchester, sementara aku teringat sesuatu,

"Hey—"

"Ah, ya! Kenapa tadi kau menyeret Byun Baekhyun?! Berani sekali kau menyeretnya?! Lelaki paling jantan di asarama ini saja tak berani menyentuhnya!"

"Iyakah?"

" _Answer me, Mr. Idiot."_

"Yah, aku spontan saja menolongnya karena kopernya berukuran setengah dari badannya."

Luhan menatapku menyelidik.

" _That's all?"_

" _That's all." ((I guess))_

"Okay, baiklah."

"Omong-omong dia akan kemana?"

"Dia akan vacuum untuk pengobatan. Semenjak insiden di kejurnas kemarin, keadaan Baekhyun tak begitu baik, sehingga ia beberapa kali izin untuk pengobatannya di luar negeri. Namun sekarang ia memilih vacuum dan konsentrasi pada pengobatannya."

"Di luar negeri?"

" _I don't know_. Katanya sih, begitu. Namun, kau tau dia orang yang sangat tertutup. Bahkan ia tidak terlihat dekat dengan siapapun."

Jadi, apakah Baekhyun sakit? Apakah ia tidak akan kembali ke lintasan lagi? Tapi itu adalah mimpi terbesarnya. Astaga, mengapa sekarang aku merasa bersalah dengan perkataanku yang gamblang tadi. Mungkin ia sangat tertekan dengan kejadian tempo lalu dan membutuhkan waktu untuk beristirahat. Astaga, Baekhyun, apa benar kau sakit?

"PARK IDIOT CHANYEOL!" persetan. Itu suara Jongin yang terkutuk.

"WHAT THE FUCK, KAU MEMBANTING PINTU KAMARKU!" suara Luhan tak ada bedanya.

"Apakah itu penting sekarang?!"

"Ada apa bodoh?"

"Yak! Apa kau yang menyimpan majalah porno di bawah kasur?! Karena kalau iya, MAKA KAU DALAM MASALAH BESAR. DAN KAU BERURUSAN DENGANKU, DAN JUGA TIM KESISWAAAN."

"Pelan-pelan bodoh. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

"RAZIA!"

Nasib kami memang tidak pernah bagus.


End file.
